


Collect

by Florence13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence13/pseuds/Florence13
Summary: I like to collect things, not valuable things like money, jewelry or even handbags.I like to collect moments.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "whatever is done by only me is your doing,my darling"  
> -E.E Cummings.

I like to collect things, not valuable things like money, jewelry or even handbags. 

I like to collect moments. 

That one time our neighbor Mr. Gavin helped us build a cage for our bunny Ben. 

That other time I got caught in an evening rainstorm on a trek to the park. 

Last year during summer break when he said “I like you... I like you a lot.” 

These are the things I collect. 

My best friend Jane told me last Sunday night on one of our monthly sleepovers “Sam, you need to collect things that last” I replied “why?” 

“Because then you’ll actually have things, things that last.” 

“My moments last” I counter a little too aggressively. “If you say so.” Jane replied resignedly. 

Later that night after our pizza and ice cream binge, pedicure session and movie marathon. 

I think about what Jane said and grudgingly agree- to myself that maybe she’s right I should collect other things. 

Our bunny Ben did die only two days after we got him, after my brother Spencer forgot to close the latch on his cage. Ben hopped into the street and got squashed by a car. At least we think it was a car, could have been a van. No one saw it happen, the next morning my mom went down stairs to feed Ben and he wasn’t there. We went looking and eventually found him in the street. Mr. Gavin helped us bury him in a shoe box in the backyard. I was eight, my brother nine, it took me a week to stop crying over Ben. If Spencer cried, he did it where we couldn’t see. 

I was sick for a week after getting caught in that rainstorm. 

And he didn’t like me a lot after all, in September with the new term he found himself a new girl to like a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's World... those who make up the sum of her moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I have learned that to be with those I like is enough”  
> ― Walt Whitman

My Mom Susannah is an Actuary-practical, dependable and stable- both the job and my mother. Spencer is responsible, charismatic, a teacher’s pet and good friend to everyone whose met him. 

I’m like the mini Spencer... the inferior copy, responsible to a point, a little charismatic; like a painting covered in dust, teachers like me... I guess. I’m passing all my classes, some I'm practically acing, I’m a good friend to Jane- best friend really-and friendly to everyone else. 

Unlike my Mom and Spencer, I’m a dreamer, an optimist. My Mom says I get that from my Dad- John- she always wears a sad smile and faraway look whenever she speaks about him or whenever someone brings him up. I always get gooey inside when she compares me to Dad- I have so few moments with him, any that I have I treasure even the ones I'm told about and can’t remember. 

He was planning family vacations even as his hair was falling out Mom said. Even as his body wasted away from the chemo, he still had a smile on his face and hope in his heart. I was six when he died.

Jane's a nurturer, she ensures I'm fed at the right time, my hair and clothes are in order and I don't daydream throughout the entire class and miss the lesson- or for me get caught and called out by the teacher. She's the reason I get my work done on time. My Mom and Spencer of the shared view that " You have responsibilities, you're capable, not a baby anymore, we shouldn't have to tell you to do your work." Jane's also funny,stylish and the big sister to two brothers and one sister.

These are the persons whose moments I've collected and value above all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's world begins to evolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The wolf was sick, he vowed a monk to be - But when he got well, a wolf once more was he”  
> ― Walter Bower

This is how it happens. I’m walking through the mall with Jane Saturday around noon. Just about finish with my popcorn, Jane her green apple slushie. 

It’s the rapidly growing crowd we notice at first. “I wonder what that’s all about?” Jane says. 

“Dunno... let’s get closer to see.” In the center of the crowd there’s a body, two paramedics are working on the body. They inject the body and wait a moment and the body’s eyes open slightly. 

“Samantha, oh my gosh that’s Daniel... Daniel Levy from 2b.” Jane whispers. 

“What?” I ask, the shock slowing down my brain as well as my heart. 

“Sam, look, his Dad’s right there”. I look and sure enough a middle-aged man with chestnut hair and familiar blue eyes looks on at his son. That’s when it hits me, of course it’s Daniel, captain of the tennis team, honor student. Of course, I know him. 

“Yeah it is him. I hope he’s okay” I finally whisper back. 

The paramedics start wheeling Daniel away, the crowd starts dispersing. Mr. Levy follows close behind his son. His eyes never leaving Daniel. 

“Sam there’s a bag, it might be Daniel’s” Jane points to a blue and green sports bag on the floor. 

“We should get it to him.” “Mr. Levy” we say in unison. Mr. Levy stops, turns and looks at us questioningly. 

“We think this might be Daniel’s bag.” I say. “Oh yes, yes, it is” he replies. “Do you girls know my son?” Mr. Levy asks after I handover the bag. 

“We’re in the same grade.” Jane offers. “I’m Samantha Newton and she’s Jane Farell.” 

“Thank you.” Mr. Levy replies, then jogs to catch up with his son and the paramedics. 

‘That was so scary” Jane says as she takes an absent sip of her slushie. 

“Yeah it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!  
> Would love feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's world slowly expands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution.”  
> ― J.K. Rowling

We see Daniel back at school on Monday. He looks like he always does- an easy smile for everyone who tells him hello as they pass each other in the hall. The dimple on his left cheek barely visible. 

His blue eyes look a little dull but I tell myself it’s all in my imagination because I know what happened Saturday. I expect him to look ill, to not be in school- instead there he sits,three tables down from us talking to Ryan Dorsey and laughing at his jokes. 

He glances in my direction, stares right at me, I fumble and quickly look away- back to Jane,our lunches and her debate assignment. 

It isn’t until Friday that Daniel approaches Jane and I. 

We’re waiting outside at the front of the school for my brother and his girlfriend Macy. 

“Hey” Daniel says as he closes the distance between himself and us. 

“Hi” Jane and I say in unison. 

“So... my Dad said you guys were there Saturday. That you got my bag for me.” 

“...yeah, yeah we were.” I confirm. 

“Thanks, I guess... don’t. He clears his throat. “Could you not mention what you saw to anyone. Have you told anyone?” 

Hurriedly I say “No of course not, we haven’t told anyone and we won't... Promise.” 

“Thanks, see you I guess” 

“What’s wrong with you anyway?” Jane inquires. Daniel just stares at us, clears his throat and looks away. 

“Jane...” I start. 

“I’m sick, not terminal or anything. I have diabetes. I forgot to take my insulin. Forgot it at home.” 

“Wow that’s super irresponsible.” 

“I planned to take it” he says defensively. 

“I’m sure you did” I add quickly before Jane starts on one of her lectures. “We’re just glad you’re okay.” 

He flashes me one of his easy smiles “Thanks, see you around.” 

“Bye.” 

We watch as he walks towards the car park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!  
> Feedback needed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's world expands as more moments are collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “she is admired from afar. These admirers court her in secret, in the safety of their dreams.”  
> ― Whitney Otto

“You should just tell him.” 

“What?” I ask a little confused. 

“Tell Daniel you like him, I’m sure he’ll be nice about it. It’s not like he has a girlfriend. You never know, you guys could get together.” 

My eyes go wide in horror “I never said I like him...besides he might have a girlfriend. How do you know he doesn’t?” 

“You stare at him when you think I’m not looking.” 

“I thought you weren’t” I admit begrudgingly. 

“If he had a girlfriend we would know. We’d see her at his matches,sitting with his parents. Remember his ex from Richmond High?” 

“Yeah I guess... I never really noticed.” 

“I did.” 

“Do you want the last slice of pizza?” 

“You can have it if you promise to tell him.” 

“Jane you can’t be serious this pizza isn’t worth my dignity.” 

“True, but what’s better? Coming straight out and telling him or staring at him for the next year and a half until we graduate?” 

“Staring.” 

“Ouch! That hurt!” 

Setting down the pillow Jane says “You deserve that for being ridiculous. You can do it after his match on Friday at the afterparty. I think Toby Jackson is hosting.” 

“Yeah he is.” I confirm slowly, my mind racing thinking about the possibilities. 

“Don’t get your hopes up too high but not too low either. Middle range should do.” 

Smiling I say “Yeah I won’t” 

Friday night after the match finds Jane and I playing foosball at Toby’s house. Jane is winning, my eyes are systematically going from the table to the front door on the lookout for Daniel. 

The tennis team is always the last to arrive to the parties kept in their honor. Rumor has it their coach keeps them back to analyze the matches. To ensure that all their mistakes are not repeated. 

I wonder if that works or if it just serves to dampen their rightly joyous mood. If I were the players I'd be bummed out. 

“Stop fidgeting.” Jane commands. “You look great. And Daniel’s not an idiot.” 

“Mmhmm” I reply distractedly. Jane sighs as she bends over the table to adjust my strap. I’m wearing a black and white playsuit with my red glitter block heel Mary Jane shoes my Mom bought for me from her work trip to New York last spring.  
My relaxed hair is curled to frame my face. I’m wearing my star necklace and earring set. I’m a ball of nerves. 

“Let’s dance. You’ll calm down.” 

As ever Jane’s right, dancing has calmed me so much that I almost forget why I'm so nervous then I see him across the room. 

“Jane, he’s here” I whisper anxiously. 

“Yeah I know, he came about five minutes ago.” 

“What? I didn’t even notice, why didn’t you tell me?” I accuse her moodily. 

“You were just starting to calm down. I wanted to wait till you gained your bearings.” 

“I’m ready. I think... I hope, I...” 

“Just get to it.” 

Slowly I cross the room to him. “Hey Sam” someone says as I pass, I think it's Frederick Stephenson. I give him a quick hi back but I don’t stop until I’m standing in front of Daniel. He’s with Ryan and Stacy Jennings, chatting and laughing, she’s staring at him, drinking up his words. 

Suddenly I feel awkward, like I’m interrupting something important with Stacy but I’m here already, there’s no turning back. 

He smiles when he sees me. 

“Hi” he says. 

“Hi guys.” I reply “Daniel sorry, but can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Sure. I’ll be back guys.” He tells them. “Ryan tell Stacy the one about Northridge High” 

He leads me outside onto the patio, there’s just one couple there but they don’t pay us a glance, more invested in the insides of each other’s mouth. 

‘So--” Daniel says. 

“Great match, you were great--fantastic” 

“Thanks.” Daniel smiles his dimple clearly visible. 

“I--” I start nervously then stop. 

“Is everything ok?” he asks his voice laced with concern.

“Yes” I add quickly “I have something to tell you. I... I like you.” 

A bright blush appears on his face, his dimple beneath it. “Really?” he whispers. 

“Yes” I say over my beating heart, it's beating louder than ever, so loud I can barely hear him when he says. 

“I like you too Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!  
> Feedback is much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's world shakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I think you are wrong to want a heart. It makes most people unhappy. If you only knew it, you are in luck not to have a heart.”  
> ― L. Frank Baum

These are the things I like--love! --best about Daniel. 

I like that he listens, really listens when I talk, he proves it to me when he recalls things I've said but have slipped my mind. 

I like when he throws his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him. 

When he buries his face in my neck and squeezes me into a hug. 

I like that he doesn’t let Jane’s blunt, grumpy nature affect him. He, like myself understands that she means well and it’s how she shows she cares. 

I like when he and my brother get into their debates about sports, he never just accepts Spencer’s viewpoint and makes it his own; like so many do. He stands his ground, steering the conversation to a stalemate, when needed. 

He patiently and attentively listens to my Mom rattle off statistics and numbers about so and so company or past client. 

I like that when we started to date, he did it really formally; he came over that Sunday and spoke with my Mom and Spencer over dinner. The next Sunday he insisted I meet his parents over lunch as well. Though I was extremely nervous throughout lunch and barely said a word to either of his parents.  
Later that night, when my Mom and I spoke about it she said she was really impressed by how he handled himself. “Very mature of him, you don’t see that in young men these days. His parents must be very proud” she mused. 

Spencer and I just pulled faces and laughed at her, but deep down I was so happy. I don’t think I could ever be with someone my family and Jane didn’t approve of. 

I like most when he opens up to me, when he reveals things,things he guards better than a dog her pups. 

These are the things I dislike--hate! -- about Daniel. 

He doesn’t like to communicate and can be very evasive. “I've told you everything already, there's nothing else. Let’s just finish the movie.” this is always his line or some variation of it whenever I ask him really personal questions. Answers to which I've offered up freely. 

He’s always late, his parents gave him their old Honda Civic last year when he got his license. He’s one of the few kids in our grade and above who have regular access to a vehicle, so he’s like the chauffeur for his friends. 

When we first started dating, he promised to drop Jane and I home after school; along with Ryan and Dylan Lewis his other best friend. 

The days he has practice after school we take the bus like old times. 

The days he has no practice finds Jane, Dylan and I waiting on the front stairs of the practically empty school, for him and Ryan. 

“Let’s go” Jane complains “We’ve been waiting for like 20 minutes--” 

“He’s coming, look he just texted that he’d be here in a minute. He’s coming.” I say trying to pacify her. 

“I’m so bored man. And I have so much homework” Dylan interjects “where’s your boyfriend Newton?” 

“Where’s your best friend Lewis” I reply irritatedly and pull a face at him “I’m not his keeper.” 

“Maybe you should be.” he grumbles back. 

I go to reply but then Daniel appears followed closely by Ryan. 

“Sorry, sorry. I know I'm so late. Sorry” he whispers to me and kisses my cheek. I’m so angry I'm about to reprimand him when Jane beats me to it. 

“Why are you always late Daniel? You need to sort out your priorities.” she says angrily.” the only reason I wait for you is because I know Sam will be here waiting alone. If you keep this up, I'm dragging her to the bus and leaving you.” 

“I know, I’m sorry--” Daniel starts sheepishly. Jane however is just getting started “Ryan, you’re always with him, can’t you speed him up?” 

“I try but--” Ryan says quickly, trying to get a word in his defense. Jane doesn’t give him a chance. “Daniel you should treat Sam with more respect, Dylan and I as well. I see now that I was right about you, you’re so irresponsible I never should’ve encouraged Sam to date you.” I gasped when I hear her say that, Daniel looks both hurt and angry. We’d been walking towards the car as Jane rants but now the five of us stop dead. 

I’m the first to speak and break the awkwardness, stopping Jane from saying more. 

Forcibly I say” Jane that’s enough. It's late, let’s just get ourselves home okay?” 

Ryan speaks next “Yeah, let’s go.” 

“Mmhmm yeah.” supplies Dylan. 

Jane rolls her eyes and gets into the car. Daniel is completely silent. 

I put on the radio in his car to fill the silence that has engulfed us. No one speaks the entire ride.

Ryan is the last to get out. “Thanks--” he says looking at Daniel, Daniel doesn’t even glance his way, he just says a short “Sure, man.” 

“Bye Ryan, see you tomorrow” I say mustering a small smile. He gives one back and waves us off. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We don’t talk until we’re parked outside my house. 

“You’re gonna need to start being on time Daniel; no more than five minutes late.” I say calmly trying to gauge his exact mood. 

“Do you agree with Jane? --” he asks angrily. 

“What? Agree with what? I want to talk about your lateness not Jane.” my annoyance rising. 

“That you shouldn’t have started dating me.” He looks me directly in the eye for only the second time this afternoon. 

“No of course not” I shake my head emphatically “I don’t agree with her. She was just annoyed and a little hungry. You know how she gets. Forget what she said ...okay?” I put my hand over his, squeeze it and smile “Okay?” 

Reluctantly he replies “Yeah, I guess.” 

“I know” I say enthusiastically “let’s go inside and have some cake, my Mom made your favorite—carrot, then we’ll do our homework.” I smile encouragingly. 

“Actually, I have some things to do at home.” 

“What things?” he never mentioned this at lunch today. 

“Just some things to do for my Mom. I’ll call you later.” 

Just like that he ends our conversation. I stare at him for a moment, wanting to tell him I know he’s lying but instead I say “Okay, hope you get through with everything. Talk to you later.” 

He doesn’t call me later; I want to call him so badly it sits like an itch beneath my skin but I ignore the urge. I'm still angry at him—at his lateness, his evasive and uncommunicative ways. I'm so angry, the anger turns to sadness and I end up crying myself to sleep. 

At school the next day, I don’t see Daniel until lunch. I slide a big slice of carrot cake to him as he sits to my right. Jane sits to my left, Ryan, Dylan and the other guys from the tennis team sit all around us, occupying two tables. 

“Thanks.” 

“Didn’t want you to miss out—it's delicious, one of her best.” I say, waiting a beat for him to say something but he doesn't.

“Are you coming over this afternoon?” I supply awkwardly.

“Yeah, sure.” he replies with the smile I love splattered on his face. His anger from yesterday no longer apparent but I know it’s still there, just beneath the surface. 

Relieved I reply “Okay great.” 

Before we can really talk, we’re drawn into a game-- it occupies the rest of our lunch. Jane and Daniel make up when they both guessed right and tied as winners—earning a free lunch on Friday courtesy the losers. 

“Don’t worry, I'll share my lunch with you.” he says sweetly, pulling me in for a hug and kiss. 

“I’m thinking sushi.” Jane suggests happily. 

“Sounds good.” Daniel agrees and reaches over to high five her. 

“You guys could act a little less smug, you know.” Dylan says jealousy. 

Smiling I say “Jane will share with you.” 

“Not a chance in hell.” Jane counters. 

We all just laugh; we know she’ll share come Friday. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Daniel and I are lying on the couch; my Mom’s in her office and Spencer’s in his room talking on the phone with Macy or doing his homework or both. 

Finally alone, I seize the opportunity to have a serious conversation with him. 

“So...” I begin nervously “do we have a deal? You’ll try to not be more than five minutes late?” 

“Yeah, it’s a deal” 

“Great.” Relief rushing through me, I finally feel the uncomfortableness from yesterday that was forming between us leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!  
> Feedback appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha's world will forever be full of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you.”  
> ― Maya Angelou

The night before Spencer leaves for college, we throw him a grand party. All are invited; our neighbor's, Spencer’s friends, even Jane and Daniel. 

Everyone comes bearing the gift of advice; from our first guest Mr. Gavin to Jane—who though she has an entire year before she’ll be in Spencer’s position has sage advice for him. 

I come upon them in the kitchen on my way to refill a pitcher of punch. 

“Rule number 13- get a part-time job, number 14- never miss classes and get friendly with your professors...” she rattles off from her imaginary list. 

Spencer sends me a pleading look over Jane’s head. 

“Jane” I call “Mom and I could really use your help. Can you make sure the guests outside have everything they need?” 

Turning from Spencer she replies “Sure.” She starts walking towards the backdoor, abruptly stops, and quickly pivots to face us again. 

“Spencer, I'll be back, our conversation is far from over. Sam’s just given you a little reprieve.” She turns and heads outside. 

As the door closes Spencer plainly says “ Sam you need to keep her away from me.” 

Laughing I say “She’s harmless. By the way when’s Macy getting here?” 

“She’s not.” he says bluntly. 

“What? Why? Is she okay?” panic already starting to raise as I imagine all the horrors that could’ve kept her from such an important night. 

“Calm down, she’s fine.” He takes a breath then firmly says “We broke up.” 

My eyes go wide in shock “Why?! You guys are perfect together.” 

Shrugging he says “We’re going to different colleges. It makes sense. It's the responsible thing to do.” 

Dumbfoundedly I reply “ ‘The responsible thing to do?!’ You love each other, your colleges aren’t even that far apart!” 

Signing he says like I'm a child and he has to tell me there’s no tooth fairy. “When it’s your turn, you’ll see. Anyway, I should get back” with his hand he motions to the living room where majority of the guest mingle. “You should fill that pitcher and get it to Mom. I'm sure she’s waiting for it.” he says before walking out and into a discussion with Mr. And Mrs. Jackson. 

Still shocked I mechanically fill the pitcher and get it to my Mom. 

“There you are.” she says exasperatedly “What took you?” 

“ Sorry” I say in a small voice. 

“What’s the matter Samantha, did something happen?” she asks concern evident in her voice. 

“No no. It’s nothing. Just sad about Spencer leaving.” I lie. 

“Oh, me too sweetheart” she says as she pulls me into a hug. 

I smile as she releases me and say “Thanks... there’s Daniel I better go keep him company.” 

“Of course, make sure he has everything he needs.” 

“I will.” 

I spot Daniel easily, he’s deep in conversation with Mr. Morrison and Kenneth his son. 

“Hi.” I say as I approach. 

“Hi” they chorus. 

“Is everyone good?” 

“Yes, thank you Samantha” says Mr. Morrison. Kenneth just nods. He’s a shy kid. 

“Sorry, but could I steal Daniel?” 

“Of course. You young people go and have fun.” he says kindly. 

“Thank you.” I reply with a smile. 

I grab Daniel’s hand and navigate him upstairs to my room. As soon as I close the door, I turn and hug him as hard as I can. 

“Woah” he says chuckling then he sees my face. “What's wrong?” he asks concerned. 

Though I don’t want to, I release him and get on my bed. I blurt out what’s been racing through my mind for the past 10 minutes. “Spencer and Macy broke up. He said it’s cause they’re going to different colleges. He said we’d do the same when our time comes.” Taking a giant breath, I say apprehensively “You don’t want that, do you?” 

Shaking his head Daniel says “No, we’ll still be together. Besides different colleges is not a reason to break up. Stop worrying.” He comes to sit next to me and pulls me to him. 

“But don’t you think it’s the responsible thing to do?” I ask into his chest. 

“No, I don’t. Maybe... maybe it was for your brother and his girlfriend. But we’re not them. We’ll stay together.” he says confidently. 

I pull away and state stubbornly “You can’t know that for sure.” 

“So what?” he shrugs “you can’t know either. But what we do know is that we don’t want to break up, so why should we just because others are?” 

With absolute certainty I say “I want us to stay together.” 

Firmly he replies “Then we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review.  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
